


[Art] Estranged

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Art Fill for the prompt: Erik and Charles are in a relationship. Charles discovers that Erik has a son. Erik has kept tabs on his son, Peter Maximoff, for years but has never approached the boy. Charles thinks that Erik should meet Peter and get to know his son even though Erik is convinced that Peter would never want to see the man that had spent the past 17 years ignoring him, or at least seeming to ignore him. Charles arranges for Erik and Peter to be forced to meet.





	[Art] Estranged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainhookcaptainfreedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhookcaptainfreedom/gifts).



> For my recipient - so sorry that I didn't have time to add Raven in here! I hope these doodles do justice to your idea, and I'm eternally apologetic that I can't get certain dynamics down that you wanted to see without doing another 183924 illustrations since I didn't have lots of time :'''<<<
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy~


End file.
